Hollow
by BeBe says hi
Summary: It's funny, really. Now that people can finally see me, the one person I really want to... doesn't. Jack Frost/OC
1. Prologue: 2 Years Prior

**BeBe: Despite my hopes and prayers, I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor any of it's characters. Which sucks because I want Jack Frost! I only own Brittany.**

**Prologue:**

When you're immortal, twenty years, isn't really a long time. Which was why Jack Frost didn't think much of it when he returned to the small town that made his dream come true almost a quarter of a century later.

Well, okay, so he _did _come over every year-but _staying _there longer than to create a blizzard or two? Yeah, not so much.

I know what you're probably thinking-why would he not wan to come back to the town that started everything? The one where he was finally able to be seen for the first time? Well, it was simple really-he just didn't have enough time. He didn't have time to stroll down memory lane when he had to go around creating snow days for little kids who forgot to do their homework and making snow drifts for good little girls dreaming of a white Christmas. (And the occasional blizzard on Easter Sunday-just to piss the Easter Kangaroo off)

Jack landed in the middle of park, his staff hitting the ground with a thump, as he looked around. Most of the kids saw him, but knew better than to point him out. Some new legend or another that he never really cared to learn-something about how if you pointed out Jack Frost without him addressing you first, he wouldn't come back for the next two years or something.

He was looking around, trying to find some kid to have a little fun with when he spot her. It was a girl who was in her early teens with chest length blonde hair that fell in wet, unruly waves. She had a bright green hat on and was curled up in a giant blue winter coat, looking as if she'd rather be anywhere than outside. Upon closer inspection, Jack noticed that she had earbuds in her ears, and her head was bobbing slightly along to whatever it was that she was listening to. There was something about her crazy, uncontrolled hair that looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

Jack shook his head, tutting softly to himself. What a waste of a perfectly good snowstorm that he'd spent quite a while creating just for kids like her. And that hair? It was like she was _asking _to get sick.

Due to her angry demeanor, Jack guessed that she'd been forced to come to the park-probably to take care of some sibling or another. So, Jack looked around, quickly spotting a little girl-who looked to be about three or four-with the exact same wild blonde hair as the girl on the bench. There was something even _more _familiar about this girl, but Jack _still _couldn't quite place where he'd seen it before.

"Hey, girlie," he tapped on the girl's shoulder. She turned around, smiling widly when she saw him, obviously happy that she'd been chosen by Jack Frost to speak to.

"Yes!" she giggled, clapping her hands together.

"What's your name?" Jack smiled comfortingly.

"Tawni!" she smiled toothily, her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

Jack's smile turned cheerful, "That's a pretty name. Tawni, is that girl over there your sister?" he motioned to the girl on the bench.

"Yes!" Tawni nodded, after glancing at where he'd been pointing, "That's my older sister, Brittany. Why?" she crossed her arms, "Are you in love with her? Because you shouldn't be. She's really mean. She doesn't like the cold-or the outside at all."

Jack chuckled, shaking his head, "Well, Tawni, you don't have to worry about that. I was just thinking that it's a shame that she isn't having fun with this snow storm that I created."

Tawni nodded, pouting, "Brittany is always like that. All she wants to do is sit at home and read her dumb books." then her face lit up, again, "What kind of fun are we going to have with her?!"

Jack smiled softly, "Well, I was thinking of maybe…" he waved his staff around, tapping some kids on the back in an attempt to get their attention so that they would address him, then used it to create a ton of snowballs, "Maybe we would throw some of these at her."

A boy who also had unruly blonde hair-he must've been Brittany and Tawni's brother-shook his head, "Oh, no, Jack! If we ruin her iPod, she'll kill us!"

Jack laughed, "Don't worry." he waved his staff one more time, "These snowballs won't even ruin a piece of paper."

Upon hearing that, the kids began to laugh, picking up the newly made snowballs and running over to Brittany, chucking them at her as soon as they were in throwing distance.

Brittany gasped as the balls of snow began to hit her. She glanced up in surprise, before narrowing her eyes angrily.

"You little punks!" she shrieked, jumping up, and yanking her earbuds out of ears. She shoved them into her coat pocket, before yanking off Tawni and the boy's hats, grabbing them by the ears and beginning to physically drag them back in the direction of where their house was.

He waved his wand, getting ready one of his magic snowballs to throw out her-the one that would suddenly make her really fun. He carefully took his aim, got ready to throw-

-And was immediately thrown off his staff as some kid ran into it.

Jack groaned, getting up. By the time he'd completely brushed himself off, the siblings were nowhere to find.

**BeBe: Watching _BASEketball. _Just heard Cartman and Mr. Garrison's voices come straight from the voice actor's throat! I'm so irrationally excited!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**2 years later:**

Jack smiled down at the excited children below him. They were running around, throwing snowballs at each other, making snowmen, and a few were even burying one kid in snow. No matter-at least they were all having fun. And that was what he lived for. His center _was _'fun' after all.

He blinked as mothers started calling out for the kids to come inside for dinner. Was it really that late, already? Jack flew up to a window, looking in at the clock that hung on the wall. 5:32. Shit. He was running late.

As he raced across half the country, he internally sighed-_man_ he wished that he had a quicker way of traveling. This whole flying thing _really _wasn't working out. Even if he could fly faster than a jet. Besides, you'd think that after almost thirty years of being good, he'd earned at least _one _of North's cool snow globe things.

He landed on the front step of his intended house, a half hour later. Right as he hit the ground, the door opened to reveal to people-a man and a woman-come shuffling out, each one holding a lit cigarette. Jack took this chance to slip inside the house, silently going through them as he did so.

Inside, two little kids-also one boy and one girl, both of whom shared their mother's crazy blonde hair-were huddled up on a long, L-shaped couch, sleeping. Jack smiled softly, before sneaking downstairs, before slipping into the only bedroom down there. The same bedroom that he would spend in almost every night for the past two years.

At first, his little-and creepy, yes, he would admit it, it was creepy-obsession with the young girl started out as mere curiosity. He'd felt it fundamentally weird that she didn't like going outside-cold or not. He'd decided that he would devote the rest of his extremely large life-if that was what it'd end up taking-to find out how in the world someone so young could hate something so fun. But, before he knew it, pure curiosity turned into a small crush, which then turned into full blown on love. Yes, he'd admit it. He was in love with a girl who literally didn't even know he existed.

Brittany wasn't in her room when he entered. He looked around aimlessly, doing some mental calculations in his head. Today was Friday, so…

He sighed. Friday meant that she would be out with her friends, the other One Direction nerds, and wouldn't be back for lord knows _how _long. Her parents were overly trusting so the second she'd turned sixteen, her curfew wasn't until midnight. He couldn't stay and wait for her that long.

He slipped back out the door as the parents came back in, before flying towards Brittany's friend, April's, house. They spent more time there than in any other of their houses. But, one quick look in the back door that sat right next to April's room showed that no sign of life was in there. After that, he tried Wal-Mart, the movie theatre, Walgreens, and Target, all of which came up empty. Finally, there was only one place left to check.

He was halfway to Burger King when he spotted the car on the road. It was a small, blue car, which was really hard to pick out in the sea of vehicles.

Jack smiled, landing on the roof, and grabbing a hold of the sides so that he wouldn't fall off. Skillfully, he leaned over the side so he could look in the car, happy that nobody would be able to see him doing so.

Brittany and April were in the front, April driving. In the back, there were three other girls.. They were all singing loudly, and horribly off tune to a One Direction song.

They pulled into Burger King a few minutes later. Jack smirked as Brittany and April hopped out, before pulling down their seats so that the others could get out as well. His smile then disappeared as they started to move towards the restaurant and April slipped on a patch of ground that didn't even have any ice on it, falling heavily on her butt.

But in the next second, a girl with really dark, _really _curly hair named Karina helped her up, laughing. "Jeez, Yuki." she shook her head, "Could you _be _any more clumsy?" Yuki was the nickname that she'd appointed Brittany after a character from _Fruits Basket-_an anime they were both into. Yuki was the rat, and Brittany was born in the year of the rat. Yuki also meant snow in Japanese, which made Jack a bit happy.

"I told you," a girl with wavy dark brown hair laughed, putting a hand on her hip as she turned halfway around to face the other two girls-Tasia, "We need to wrap her up in bubble wrap and put danger signs around her."

"I'm not _that _clumsy, guys." Brittany pouted as the started back towards Burger King, again.

"Yuki," Karina raised an eyebrow at her, crossing her arms, "You fell out of a chair-literally. You were just sitting there and then the next second, you were falling on the ground."

"W-Well…" Brittany blushed, shifting her feet, "I'm sure that happens to a lot of people!"

"Yeah, but a lot of people don't walk across a lawn, trip over a blade of grass and break their hip." a girl with shoulder length red hair named Lynea crossed her arms, "Or rehurt it tripping and accidentally doing the splits on the stairs."

"Or get hit by a parked car." April added, smirking evilly.

"Okay, _that _happened in elementary school!" Brittany laughed, pointing at the brown haired girl, "You can't still hold me to that!"

Jack nodded, hovering a hand over the blonde's shoulder, as if he were resting it on there, "She's right, you can't."

"Ow," Brittany shifted, turning to try and look at her butt, "Is my ass wet?"

"Nope." Jack smirked cheekily.

"Wet pants aren't the things you should be worrying about." Tasia chuckled, rolling her eyes, as if she hadn't heard Jack. Which she hadn't, "I think you should worry about killing yourself before you're old enough to drink. Or see the ending to _New Girl."_

"Jess and Nick _will _get together!" Brittany yelled, causing most the people in the restaurant to look at them.

By then they were at the front of the line, the cashier already punching in their order even though they hadn't said anything about it. April took out a wad of cash and some change, throwing it on the counter as if she'd done it millions of times before. Which she probably had.

"You need to stop obsessing over that couple." Karina sighed, shaking her head.

"But they're so cuute!" Brittany began to swoon, putting a hand to her cheek and smiling dreamily.

"If you weren't my blood sister," April sighed shaking her head. Even from where he was standing, Jack could still see the scar on her palm from when the two of them had cut their hands so that they could do the whole ancient thing where they did that-you know, where they got handshaking from? Whatever.

Someone brought their food and after checking to make sure they had everything, they all five went back out to the car. Brittany walking right through Jack as if he weren't even there-

-or as if she couldn't even see him.


End file.
